Mine
by MachongSingkamas
Summary: "It's hard to be obsessed with someone who doesn't like you."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I'm sorry for deleting my previous story which is "The Life Of A Sollux Captor". I thought I couldn't make it work and it kinda sucked. So sorry about that.**

**Humanstuck, mainly because I don't know how tentabulges work. Yep.**

**Thanks for future reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**I don't know what warnings should I put but one thing's for sure. Possible OOC. **

**Also, I don't have a beta therefore, all mistakes are mine. :D**

* * *

The day started with the usual rambling from the men which are Sollux Captor and Karkat Vantas. The shorter man plopped down the couch and stretched his feet before turning his view and giving the somewhat lanky figure a glare.

"You cheated. Again! That's so fucking cheap." Karkat released an agitated groan, almost sounding like a low roar from a lion being robbed off its prey.

"I can't help it if you suck big time." Sollux grinned at the other man. A smug grin, that's what. It pissed Karkat off. His face expression turned into something that looked like he wanted to punch him or just beat the ever living shit out of Captor.

A second groan came out. "You shitsteak. I don't suck. It's you who does! I mean, who the fuck spams the same move every single time, Sollux?"

"Why is that when I win it's always 'I cheated' or 'you gave me the chance to'? Can't you just recognize me for my talents? Jeez, Kk." He shrugged before placing the controller down and standing up only to go near his friend to annoy him more. Sollux sat on the couch, too close from the other, his grin turning into a smirk. "So, what about the deal?"

"What deal?" Karkat raised a brow pretending that he knew none of what the man in glasses was talking about. Yet, there was a loud beating on his chest. Beads of sweat crawling down his face and it seemed like it was getting hotter. He tilted his head, allowing comfort to pass by his neck and if he could just remove his sweater because god knows why he's definitely sweating like crazy, he would.

"Oh you know. The thing we talked about before starting the game." Sollux started climbing on top of the smaller man, straddling his hips as he gazed at his crimson pupils. "You're not gonna back out are you?"

Karkat pushed him back slightly and took a deep breath. "Actually I think I am. I can't do this kinda stuff, dickbag."

"It's just a make out session with some touching, dipshit. It's not like I'm gonna fucking shove my dick in your ass. And I'm pretty sure that whoever gets hard loses the deal." Sollux rolled his bi colored eyes and started raising his friend's sweater- if he would really refer to him as a normal friend- but it was quickly cut off by Karkat's hand. He clicked his tongue. "A deal's a deal. And if you're worried about getting a boner because you're that much of a weak pussy, then don't worry, you can go to the bathroom and take care of it. I won't touch it, ever."

"S-shut your fuckpooping mouth up." Yes, Karkat Vantas stuttered, fucking stuttered like some guy with a shaved hair. It was immediately caught by Sollux who made a bit more teasing by rubbing his thumb on Karkat's hip bone. "Stop that! And I won't get a boner. Don't be such a douche. That's like forcing a fucking snowball to freeze while burning it under the sun while you dance around it with shit melting on your head."

He narrowed his eyes. "I didn't quite understand your last words, but let's see what you got, Kk."

"Try me, ballsacks. Have a taste o-" his words were cut off after Sollux pressed his mouth against his, his teeth grazing at Karkat's lips. His thumbs still rubbed his hip bones, only now, it crawled up. Leaving heated trails every touch. The smaller man moaned against the kiss as he raised his hand above his head. Sollux bit Karkat's lips and was answered by an open mouth from his partner. He quickly slid in his tongue and pushed against the other's, his flickering inside, saliva dripping from their mouths. But what really took Sollux on a craze was when Karkat started sucking on his tongue wet and hard, and the sound was lewd. He slid his tongue in and out of his mouth, fighting for dominance. And they weren't kissing with closed eyes. Karkat moved onto sucking Captor's lips, biting them whenever he had the chance to. His eyes were open and crimson met blue and red. His gaze was lascivious. Karkat wrapped his arms around Sollux while he raised Karkat's black sweater to his chest. Captor ghosted his fingers on the tanned chest and after finding what he's looking for, he pressed the buds with his thumb, not removing his view of his enticing partner who was releasing sounds of pleasure and melting breaths against his kiss. He noticed the slight change of expression his partner gave. A bit surprised from the sudden interaction his nipples had with Sollux's skilled fingers. Wonder what it can do on his shaft? Karkat's face was painted with red and sweat. The heat was asphyxiating. He broke the kiss for a gasp of air.

"Was... that okay? God fucking dammit..." He panted heavily, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Sloppy." Sollux grinned. "I like it. That'll do."

"Your face annoys me. I just want to fucking cut your fucking head off and throw it on a shitpile of fucking hyenas." he threw a glare on the other while fixing his sweater. "Why the deal, anyway?"

"Sometimes I can't believe you. You agreed to do it and you don't even know why the fuck I asked you to?" A giggle escaped Captor's lips. He sank himself onto the couch and turned his view on the clock, staring at it. "I'm pretty bored. That's all."

"So you're saying you'll do it with anyone?" A very slight hint of disappointment hit his tone. It wasn't all noticeable but Sollux looked at him and opened his mouth only to close it again, like running out of words.

There was a short pause between the two until Captor decided to break it.

"Yeah. It just so happened that you're the first one I thought of. I mean, if you didn't accept it, I could have gone off to Ampora or maybe Strider. Or Tz. I don't know."

"And I thought I was your last retort!" Karkat buffed, propping his feet up the table and his arms behind his head. "It was fine, I guess. It didn't seem awkward at all."

Sollux stood up and a small smirk crept on his lips as he put his glasses back on. "You lost though." He chuckled as he pointed on the other man's pants. Hardened shaft wanting to be freed, poking his pants.

Karkat's eyes widened, his face all flushed. He grabbed a pillow and covered his aching boner. "Oh my fucking god! It's not what you think- oh fuck this shit. Spare me, Sollux. Shut the fuck up." He cursed as he heard small giggles from his friend, now walking out of the room.

"Better take care of that, Kk!" Without any other word, he exited, the grin not fading from his face.

A far too embarrassed Karkat was left alone sitting on the couch and his head buried on the pillow. There was nothing but silence and faint sounds of curses from Vantas. His hands curled into fists which was soon returned to relaxed palms as he heard his phone rang. He raised his head and looked for his mobile, not so long before he found it.

"Great timing, Harley! Just when I needed my girlfriend!" He ran his fingers through his hair after noticing how stupid he sounded. "I mean, female friend. Not girlfriend. Okay whatever."

Jade answered with a questioning 'huh' before finally asking what ever loving shit happened to her buddy. "Karkat, are you sick?"

"Why the fucking fuck would I be sick? No. Actually, I am pretty sick. Sick of myself. Oh my god. Meet me at the coffee shop beside my apartment. Now"

Without another word, Karkat shut his phone off and placed it in his pocket. He stood up and switched to his crab printed shirt because who the hell would wear a turtleneck during the heat of summer? Good thing the bastard didn't leave a mark. Fortunately, his boner was gone thanks to that short conversation with Harley.

He went out and locked the door to his room then proceeded on going to their meeting place.

Karkat didn't really start off with a good relationship with Jade and nobody knew how they ended up being this close. They know things about each other, it's like they're each other's walking diary of some sort.

The wind outside was sticky. It felt hot and dry. It's not really something he'd enjoy. And for some strange reasons, it seemed like the sun was glaring at him with all its mighty rays. If Karkat was stupid enough, he would probably glare back but he's smarter than some sun-burnt cockcorpse so he wouldn't do that. The road was fairly quiet. It was noon and people are probably busy sleeping or doing god knows what.

Finally, after almost melting under the big ball of fire, he reached the coffee shop. He stepped in and the smell of coffee beans filled his nose. It was grand. Karkat doesn't really like the taste that much but he loves the smell. He's more of a hot choco person. What a baby.

It was a small shop and was a bit empty. There were two or three customers and the chatting of the workers kept the room away from being dead silent. The brewing machines also helped, of course. He spotted a seat in the corner, far from the others. Perfect.

He pulled a chair under the table and sat, patiently waiting for Harley. A few more minutes later, she arrived. Karkat raised a brow at the image of the woman. Her hair was in a messy bun, her round glasses were skewed and her long skirt looked like it needed ironing. After seeing Karkat, she directly made her way to sit beside him.

"Did you even try fixing yourself?"

"What?! You sounded so fucking troubled and all that, so I rushed off. Ugh!" Jade scanned his figure and groaned lightly. "But you look fine."

"Yeah, I mean... I'm physically fine... but..." He leaned in closer and whispered to her ear.

Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She looked at her friend with eyes of mixed confusion and confusion alone. Jade almost slammed the table but the girl's got great self control. Instead, she answered with a simple "What?" as she slowly turn her view to him. "Can you please repeat what you said?"

Karkat rolled his eyes. "I said I made out with Sollux and it felt great. So damn great. Like an unending happiness. What more do you want?"

"S...so you lost your 'deal' and the punishment was to kiss him? Is that it?" She began scratching her head. "What is that deal all about anyway? Do you even like him?!"

"Well, it's like this. Yesterday, after school, we planned to play in my place the next day, which is today... then he came up with this shitty deal that if he loses, he'll buy me my long dreamed of game called Tomb Raider, because you know, Lara Croft is really cool, but let's not talk about her. Then if I lose, we'll kiss. The pindick kept on spamming the same move every time so we ended up making out on my couch and to be honest I don't fucking know if I enjoyed it or regretted the goddamn thing because it's like the shit." Karkat shifted his position, feeling a bit uncomfortable with himself. "And no, I don't think I like him."

"Maybe you do. Why else would you enj-"

"Shut up. Just shut up. Don't make my godly ass laugh. That would be more stupid than shoving a heart back on your dead grandpa's chest."

"Karkat, that's really offensive."

"I'm sorry." he sighed, staring at the blank wall in front of him. "Anyway. That's all. Let's keep it a secret between you, me, and that dimwit Sollux. But don't tell him I told you."

Jade giggled, being back to her usual self. "I'm pretty sure your boyfriend doesn't want to hear you calling him names like that."

"Yeah. Right. Let me just call Captor and tell him how much I love him and I want his mouth on my dick. Hang on a second." Karkat, once again, rolled his eyes at his sarcastic statement. He furrowed his eyebrows and called for a waitress. "Enough of that. What do you want? My treat."

She clapped her hands and it almost seemed like she jumped a bit from her seat. It's always nice to see little Harley all pumped up. "Really? Well, I want a mango shake and maybe a cookies n' cream flavored ice cream... And oh-"

"Jade, they don't serve those shits here. This is a coffee shop."

She made a small pout, her eyes squinting. "Then a frappe would do."

Karkat smiled weakly, almost a sarcastic smile but whatever. He's glad they don't serve those things. He's trying to save money, actually. The waitress came by and took their orders- both caramel frappe- It's good stuff.

...

Sollux's hand searched for the light's switch and when it finally felt like that was it, he turned it on. Flickering two or three times before staying still. He squinted his eyes at the sudden brightness that awoke his self. He placed his bag on the table and walked to his room. Seems like no one's home. His dad doesn't really want him off to some dormitory or apartment because 'he wanted to keep his eyes on his precious Solluxander'. Pretty sure it's not some trust issue, he's probably just too over protective after what happened to his other son-Sollux's big brother, Mituna.

He sank himself to his bed, arms stretched out as he stared at the ceiling. There's a lot of things that comes into a mind of a Captor such as Sollux. Specially Sollux. He's a twenty year old college student who goes to a University not far away from home. He has a part time job at a computer shop nearby, because of course, as his dad would always say 'Put those talents to good use'. And Sollux is obviously so fucking proud of these so called talents. To be honest, he's pretty tired and a bit conflicted. Actually, he lied to his friend, Karkat Vantas. It took a lot of courage to ask him about that deal and he's the only one Sollux thought of. He himself doesn't know why that idea came up to his mind, it just felt like 'hey I wanna do a thing with Kk, let's ask him'. He never planned to go to Eridan or Dave or anyone else if he gets rejected, which, fortunately, didn't happen.

Sollux stood up, running his long slender fingers through his brown locks while his other hand removed his glasses, placing them on the table beside. Next, he unbuttoned his checkered polo then threw them somewhere he doesn't even care anymore before lying down the bed once again and dozing himself off. Now's not the time to think about the thing that has already happened.

...

It was exactly four o'clock pm and Karkat was lazily sitting on his couch, the couch where they made out. He was watching one of his favorite movies and it just so happened that he took the courtesy of inviting his good friend, Jade. She was bored as hell. It was shown on her face but Karkat probably doesn't give a fuck because he's like that when it comes to his romdrams or romcoms. It's just him, the television, and the pillow which he was hugging.

Jade rested her chin on her palm as her green pupils examined the neat room. Yep, it was really nice for a boy's room. It didn't seem like a bunch of crazy cavemen took shelter there. It made her pretty embarrassed due to the fact that a man is better at keeping his place cleaner than her.

Not too long before she was interrupted by the buzzing of her phone from her pocket. She quickly grabbed it and looked at who the caller was. She made her way to the kitchen just to make sure she wouldn't interrupt Karkat's movie session because, god, the guy over reacts too much.

"Hi Dave!" she greeted with a smile on her face, obviously, he wouldn't see it... but still.

"Sup marina? where are the diamonds?"

"In your butt." she giggled.

"Woah there Harley. No really, what's up?"

"Cool I guess, how about you?" Jade sat on the table, her legs swinging gently.

"A bit troubled..."

"Is it about John?"

"Yes. Can you talk to your brother for me? I mean he wouldn't answer my calls and everything. What a dbag."

She curled her lips and lowered her gaze. "I don't like fixing people's relationship Dave. It's your own problem and if you keep on relying on me then you wouldn't learn from it."

"Pretty fucking please. I really miss him."

"I know. Okay." she closed her eyes and sighed. "but this will be the last."

"Thanks! Bye, I love you. Man, you are such a blessing."

"Yeah bye."

The call ended and Jade placed her phone back to her pocket again. She went to the living room and talked to Karkat, her hands behind her and fingers entwined.

"Hey, Karkat, I need to go home."

He looked at her for a split second before giving her a nod. "Yeah. Thanks for your time too. Sorry if I was such a complete tool sometimes."

A small smile appeared on her lips. "It's okay. See you tomorrow, I guess."

His view was fixed on the screen and he didn't even see her off. Oh Karkat. You're such a fucking gentleman.


	2. Chapter 2

Sollux slowly opened his eyes, realizing how much he have slept. He took a peek on his clock and seeing that it was three am, he threw himself back to the bed, grunting. This was probably the last thing he wanted to happen, waking up this early, not to mention his class is still five hours from now. He shut his eyes tight and forced himself back to sleep, though it wasn't at all successful. He checked his phone for company but they're all probably asleep right now. No, actually, they are _surely_ asleep right now. He stood up and felt that his legs were uncofmortably heavy. He's still wearing his pants. Sollux rubbed his temples before unbuttoning his pants then placing them somewhere in the bathroom and switching onto his boxers with a bee print on the side. Good. The man just loves bees. He returned to where he previously was, to his bedroom, and turned the television on, hoping to catch a good show, which he kinda did. It was a a sci-fi movie and damn, he loves anything with technology included in it. Yet, Sollux was tempted to turn his xbox on, but knowing that he probably won't stop playing and might miss school because of it, he didn't. Instead, he indulged himself with some-alien who was a tyrant but fell in love with a human-movie.

"Talk about inserting forced, useless romantic plots that's total bullshit." He narrowed his eyes and thought of changing the channel. "The girl's a total damsel-in-distress too." But for some unknown reasons, he did not. "Why didn't they make the leading woman all brave and shit. Like someone who doesn't need her ass getting saved by some other weird as fuck creature. It ruins the movie." Sollux sat on the floor and leaned back on the leg of his bed. "If I were the director, I probably would have picked someone who's proud of herself and shouty and a total badass. A bit _crabby_ would do too."

Time passed by quickly. The movie ended and he checked his clock again for the time. It's six o'clock and he guessed he could prepare now. He made his way to the bathroom and took his boxers off, the only thing he was wearing. He hopped into the shower and turned it on. The cold water rushed through his dry skin, it wasn't at all startling due to the current weather. The cool feeling made him a bit calmer than usual.

It wasn't too long before he stepped out of the bathroom with his pants already on, but water still dripping from his brown locks which he dried off with a small towel. Sollux's built isn't really much to be amazed of. He isn't skinny but he isn't toned either. He started working out recently and it's paying off. His brother told him that staring at the monitor the whole day would do him no good, specially with the ladies. No that he's interested or anything. But the jerk's got a quite good body built due to the fact he engages himself in sports and other activites like skateboarding, unlike Sollux who only plays it on his console.

He put on his black shirt with a yellow gemini symbol on it, a simple shirt for a simple day, that's what he thought, at least. He went down, already hearing sounds from the kitchen and he was right. His father was preparing breakfast while his brother was on the couch, flicking channels.

As soon as his father spotted him, he greeted his son a good morning which Sollux returned with a smile.

...

It was a sunny morning. The bright king ruled the sky with clouds scattered on the big blue. The breeze was a lot more better than yesterday's. It was refreshing and hopefully, it lasts. Sollux, right now, was walking to his college's building. There were a couple of people who passed by him including his lovely friend who decided to turn back and walk with him.

Aradia smiled cheerfully and gave him a friendly punch on the arm. "What's up?"

A somewhat sarcastic smile crept on his lips as he rubbed the place where she hit him. "You weren't this energetic before."

And indeed she wasn't.

"That was when I'm all sick and weak, technopants. I'm okay now and up for some cool adventurin!" She giggled and raised her hand as she skipped like a child making its way to her mom, playfully.

Sollux can't help but hide a really happy grin. It was a good thing she's better and she doesn't seem like a creepy dead girl anymore.

They both made their way to their room and was greeted by a fucking mess. Tables were unaligned and chairs were everwhere except under their designated desks.

"It seems like a football team just ran this room the shit over" Sollux rolled his eyes at the view he's currently looking at.

"And I'm sure no one would even dare fix this." Aradia curled his lips and searched for her seat. After finding it against the sea of her barbaric classmates, she smiled. "Good thing they didn't even touched my table."

"Yeah. Congratulations with that." He groaned, looking at his table. It was all fine, but his chair was missing. Well, he could just grab a random chair but no. It's _his_ fucking chair. What a _possessive_ guy.

"Here's your chair, dickhead." A familiar voice uttered. He turned around and saw Karkat who kicked the wooden seat to him.

"Well, that's easier than expected. I thought I had to go through some interrogations." Sollux grabbed the chair and sat on it, placing his bag beside him.

"Is that it?"

"Is that what?"

"No thank you or anything? You're so fucking flat."

"How about later?" Sollux grinned suggestively, his slender fingers rubbing his lower lip.

A light blush appeared on Karkat's cheeks. He crossed his arms and leaned on the chair's back rest. "Oh my god. Stop being so suggestive." he pouted. "But yeah sure, whatever."

It took his classmate back. Sollux straightened up and his eyes widened for a split second. "Well, that wasn't the answer I was expecting."

"I'm more than what you think I am, you inglorious dumbfuck." Karkat fixed himself and sat properly just in time for their professor to arrive. "Here goes my four hours of boredom. Woo fucking woo! Goddammit."

If there's a thing that you can consider Karkat hates most, it's boring people who do boring things. While Sollux just kept quiet on his seat, thinking about things that can kill time.

...

The bell rang and thank god they were dismissed five minutes before the time. 'Bless those teachers like that.' It may sound hypocrite, but those were the words playing inside Karkat's head as he walked with his best friend, Sollux Captor.

"Do we really need to play in my place? I pay my own bills you know?" He grunted."At least your dad pay yours."

"We can't. My brother brings his girlfriend home every other day and it's like their thing to bother me whenever I play, so no."

Karkat clicked his tongue. "So are we... gonna..." he bit his lower lip. "uh..."

"What?" Sollux, who knew what his friend was trying to say, decided to act like an oblivious little shit who secretly wore a smug grin on his face.

"Are we gonna have another deal?"

"Do you wanna?"

Karkat kept his view on the floor but he nodded. They both exited the building and no words were exchanged between them until they reached the crabby man's apartment which, like always, he kept clean and comfortable. Sollux seemed to pay more attention to it than he ever did before. The man's just too good at this. There's even a small flower vase resting on the middle of the table.

"You'd make a great husband, Kk."

Karkat shot him a glare and elbowed him pretty hard on his side. "Shut the fuck up!"

Sollux laughed, ignoring the slight pain as he removed his sneakers and placed them beside the couch-properly- before sitting down and propping his feet on the table. "Wanna be mine?" he teased.

"Oh my god. Will you stop it for once? It's kinda getting onto my nerves." He shrugged while checking his cabinet for some snacks. Luckily, there were a few bags of doritos.

"No, Kk. That's actually what the deal is all about." Sollux started.

"What?" Karkat raised a brow as he threw the bag of chips to his pal. "I'm gonna be your fucking husband? What kind of twisted shit is tha-"

"NO! Goddammit, no!. We're not getting married or anything. It just comes pretty close to that. Jeez."

"Wow. Before shouting at me, try fixing your words first. You just said-"

"Okay. Listen to me." Sollux shifted his position so he is now focusing on his best bud. "I thought of this a while ago, while waiting for our class to end."

"Please stop cutting my statements off and I'll listen." Karkat plopped down the couch and crossed his arms. He looked at Sollux and rolled his eyes. "Are you gonna start or what?"

"Yeah. Okay. So I thought maybe we could do things that couples do..."

"Are you saying you wanna go out with me?"

"No." Sollux replied quickly. "It's like being friends with benefits. We're both available and needy so I thought we could make it work."

Karkat stayed silent. His gaze glued on his hands.

"What do you say?"

"How..." he clenched his fists. "How can you ask me that without even feeling scared that I'll reject you and my image of you might change forever?"

"I wouldn't call you my fucking best friend if I don't trust you."

"Sollux, I... I don't think it works like that." Karkat furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's completely fine if you don't want. But you're the one who asked me for another deal."

The thing with Sollux is, it's hard to know if he's disappointed or what. If he's hurt or not. It confused Karkat so fucking much. He wanted that deal. But it's too risky. He likes him. Even before when they're in middle school. He had this certain addiction to Sollux. This might be his chance but he doesn't know what Captor is up to.

_They say opportunity only knocks once._

"Give me more details about this deal." Karkat's chest felt heavy. He sighed and opened the bag of doritos, which he previously grabbed from an uninterested Sollux. How does he even bear to have a sealed heaven chilling beside him?

"I made a list of what we're gonna do." He unzipped his bag and took two folded sheets of paper out, the other one he crumpled and placed inside the side pocket. "Never mind that." And Karkat actually did pay no attention to it. "Here's what, Kk. Kissing, cuddling, rough make outs, sleeping together-"

"HOLD IT THE FUCK RIGHT THERE!" Karkat shouted, his face flushed and eyes wide open. "WE'RE GONNA HAVE SEX?!"

"I just said sleeping together, idiot." Sollux chuckled. "But if you want to then sure."

"NO SHIT!" he panted heavily as he hugged his knees, glaring at the other man.

"Moving on, sleeping together, going home together and all the other shit they do I don't even know what."

"You better ask your annoying brother."

Sollux laughed at the statement, he knew how much Mituna annoyed the ever living shit out of Karkat and hearing him call his brother stupid names doesn't even sound offensive. "Nah. He'll probably dig into it deeper. You wouldn't want someone finding out about this, and as do I."

"So how does the deal end?"

"After we do it all... or we can just end it whenever we want to. But whoever ends it first gets to do something for the other."

"Anything they like?"

"Yeah. Anything. So are we okay with this?" He took a deep breath and reached his hand out. It wasn't shaking or anything. But Sollux is nervous as fuck. His soul is shivering, his mind is like the cord of your earphones which you put inside your pocket and for some weird shit, they started mating there. Yet, he wore that usual grin that just pisses off Karkat. Speaking of him, he took his friend's hand and sealed the deal.

'_This is gonna be one heck of a ride_.' Karkat grinned to himself, excited of what his experiences with Sollux would be, even if a slight drop of fear tainted his chest.

The next thing he knew was his lips were now pressed with his pal's. The bastard must have pulled him while he was too busy murmuring to himself. He curled his hands on his chest and deepened the kiss. He pushed himself against Sollux harder, grinding his hips.

Just when things were about to get hotter, Captor's phone rang.

"God fucking dammit, Sollux!" Karkat groaned after breaking the kiss. He just received a laugh from his friend who was currently speaking to his father. Sollux raised his index finger, signalling his pal to shut his loud mouth up.

"Yeah."

"No! What made you think of that? I'm not in a girl's house."

"I'm at Karkat's"

"A little later."

"Yeah. I know. Okay."

"Yeah."

"Alright, bye. Take care, dad. Love you."

Karkat snickered at the sweetness Sollux suddenly gave out. He wasn't used to it. It's just that, the guy's always rough when it comes to him. "So you have that sweet side too, huh? Pretty cute."

"He's my father. He took care of me for years after my mother died. What do you expect me to do? I'm just being a good son like my brother. Don't act like it's so fucking unnatural. I bet you had those times with your mom too, Karky."

Kakrkat pouted at the nickname. Sollux was right, he did maintain a great relationship with his mother. "Don't call me that."

"Miss your mommy now, huh?" He crossed his arms. "I'll accompany you to your house right now if you want."

"Shut up." Karkat raised his head and stared at his red and blue pupils. They were beautiful, but he wouldn't admit it. He began squishing Sollux's cheeks. Damn, he was just too precious.

A slight blush crawled on Captor's cheeks. "Stop that."

"No."

"Karky-"

"Don't fucking call me that." The squishing turned into pinches, and they were sure painful.

"Babe." Sollux smirked, his arms snaking on the other man's hips.

Karkat paused. His hands, his whole body was petrified, yet his heart was beating loudly. Red painted his face until the tips of his ears. He pushed him lightly and stood up to turn his xbox on. He grabbed both controllers and gave the other one to his friend.

Sollux felt the awkwardness but decided to let it pass. He took hold of the controller and grabbed a dorito. "What are we gonna play."

"A game called fuck you I said stop calling me names."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I get it."

The two spent the rest of the day playing and shouting at each other, kicking and light punches too. Just them doing what they do often, except occasional make outs were included. There were times when Sollux would do it just to win the game.

No one wanted to know what kind of relationship they have. It was nothing but a deal because they were both needy.

It's getting late and another call from his dad just ended. "Kk, I have to go now." Sollux said while putting his sneakers back on.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." Karkat stood up and went near the door.

"You normally don't like seeing your visitors off."

"I thought you can be an exception."

Sollux pushed him against the wall and crawled his hands inside his shirt. "Do it to everyone jackass, don't be rude."

Karkat grinned. "You should be happy you have a special treatment" he draped his right leg around the other man's waist while his left one supported his weight.

The taller man mashed his lips against him for a while then giving it a light bite before going down his jaw line, then to his neck. His hands tracing the smooth tan skin. "You're gonna wear a turtleneck tomorrow, Kk."

"No shit. Dn't you fucking dare!-nnh!" Sollux sank his teeth into his flesh, sucking it hard. Karkat moaned at the mixture of pain and pleasure. He felt it jolt up his body. Long slender fingers twisting his nipples while Captor's knee rubbed his crotch. Karkat wrapped his arm around Sollux's neck, pushing him to do it harder. Who cares if it leaves a mark. He's enjoying the damn thing.

Sollux released the now bruised skin. It was sickly purple and it was _his_ masterpiece. He moved inches away from Karkat and smirked. "Good luck with tomorrow."

"Fucker." he muttered while rubbing his aching neck. "Just go out. You're really annoying me."

"Says the man who moaned against my bites and kisses." Sollux chuckled before opening the door. "See you tomorrow then, Kk."

"Goddammit just leave." Karkat sighed heavily, his eyes half lidded. "Goodnight."

"Yeah goodnight."

The man left. Karkat wanted to punch himself for expecting an 'I love you' or at least a goodnight kiss. He made his way back to the couch and sat, his hands on the controller.

"There's no reason for him to say that. It's just a stupid fucking deal."


End file.
